Siege of Heroes
Siege of Heroes (also known as Battle of Heroes) was a temporary team PvP mode that was made available from 8th August to 4th September. The mission is to be the first to destroy the enemies’ towers and Control Core. This mode has similarities with the system of the games Dota and Dota 2. Gameplay There are two teams separated in the whole map with Serdin, on the left, and Kanavan on the right. Both teams start in a "Safe Zone", where they experience a boosted healing rate. The in-game shop is also located in the respective teams' safe zones. At the start of the game, players have 10 seconds before the Safe Zone's portal opens to continue. Players have unlimited lives though a 10 second timer, which is actually 5 seconds of waiting followed by a visible 5 second timer, appears when you have just resurrected. The 10 second timer at the start of the game or during respawns does not actually mean that the portal is locked, rather you are not yet allowed to enter. Only the starting timer affects all. The stats of every player is unknown although they are ranked at B+ (or B for the Philippines server) and all props are removed. Interface White: An announced notice. These may show the game's current status. Examples are when an opponent reached your Core room, when your Citadel is under attack, when your Control Core is under attack, when you or your team mate "captured" an opponent by killing them, and the respawn reminder about temporarily locked portals. Blue: Notice tabs. Shows different notices about the game's progress. These may also show tips and reminders of your objective, like destroying the Control Core after you have destroyed the Citadel. Red: Press ~'''to toggle the Notice Tabs. '''Green: A-Point bar. Shows your current A-Points and A-Point Limit and your personal count for Attack, Vitality and Critical Chance Boosts and the team's shared count for AMK Attack and AMK Vitality Boosts. Yellow: Control Core HP Bar. Shows the HP bar for Serdin's (left) and Kanavan's (right) Control Cores. Map and Rankings The map and player rankings in-game. Rank: Shows the player's ranking based on Kills. Team: Shows if you are in Serdin team or Kanavan team. Player: Shows your name. Zone: Shows your current location. * S''' - Start * '''C1 and C2 - Core1 and Core2 * B1 and B2 - Battle1 and Battle2 Kills: Shows your number of kills which is the basis for player rankings. Deaths: Shows your number of deaths. Monsters Ancient Mecha Knight The Ancient Mecha Knight (abbreviated as AMK, also known as Knight Construct) are mechanical knights that are spawned to help you in the battle. They spawn at different points in the whole map at a set interval. Their basic attack involves shooting a laser with their eyes similar to the Robotic Guard. If the AMKs would reach the opposing team's building, it will explode dealing massive damage. Buildings The buildings here have very high HP. Aside from that, they could also deal massive damage to players. There are two defense buildings, the Guard Tower and Guard Citadel and then there's the Control Core, every team's target. Guard Tower The Guard Tower acts as both a guard and a gate for the portals. It has to be destroyed first in order to proceed to the enemies' base. One is situated in both left and right edges of Battle1 and Battle2 with Serdin's Guard Tower on the left and Kanavan's Guard Tower on the right. Players can't phase through this building. It fires an orb similar to Void's blue orbs but with limited range. Guard Citadel The Guard Citadel is the last building to destroy in order to continue on to the Control Core. This is similar to a guard tower in appearance but larger and armed with spikes. This makes it hard for players to phase through it. This tower is situated in both Core rooms, Serdin's citadel is situated in Core1 while Kanavan's is situated in Core2. This tower shoots out arrows that inflict a large amount of damage, and getting caught in a shot would usually mean a streak of two or more for the tower. Even though the Control Core is invulnerable while the Citadel stands, there are times when the Control Core can get damaged. Control Core The Control Core is the main building that needs to be protected. There are two control cores in the game, one for each team, and the goal of the entire game is to destroy the other team's core. Shop Items Buffs Crests Bronze Hero's Insignia Description A victory in Siege of Heroes earns you 3 points, a loss earns you 1. Stats *'Attack:' 160 *'Defense: '''240 *'Vitality: 240 '''Notes: * Stats increase according to character's level. * Stats shown are for a level 80 character. * Requires 30 points. Silver Hero's Insignia Description Winning the Battle of Heroes earns you 3 Heroes' Battle Points. Losing earns you 1 Point. Stats *'Attack: '''160 *'Defense: 240 *'Vitality: '''240 Buffs *'Vitality +20% Notes: * Stats increase according to character's level. * Stats shown are for a level 80 character. * Requires 150 points. * Not available in the Northern American server. Gold Hero's Insignia Description Winning the Battle of Heroes earns you 3 Heroes' Battle Points. Losing earns you 1 Point. Stats *'Attack: '''160 *'Defense: 240 *'Vitality: '''240 Buffs *'Vitality +20% *'Attack +15%' Notes: * Stats increase according to character's level. * Stats shown are for a level 80 character. * Requires 300 points. * Rare grade crest. * Not available in the Northern American server. Trivia *It is unknown why GCPH has all 3 Insignias during its release while NAGC only has the Bronze Insignia. *The buffs of both the Silver and Gold crests affect the whole team. *Though kills are the basis for in-game rankings, it doesn't affect wins directly. *Even if your team has a lot of kills, you will only gain little EXP from it. Category:PvP Category:Modes